You're Not Taking My Brother
by Mikaylah
Summary: AU with very mixed up time line. When Jamie wanders into that small grocery shop he's not ready for what he was about to see. As he'll soon find out, Dean Winchester is not to be messed with, not even when he's just 16. Protective!Dean, shy!Sam, caring!Jamie, worried!Danny. Violence, swearing and dark motives.
1. Chapter 1

_**Yes, I know, I should update my other fics - especially Psych ones - and believe me it's in works. It's just.. did you ever had an idea so aggressively attacking your mind you just had to get it out, even if it was just one short chapter? Well, that happens to me. A lot. I had a feeling I needed excuse, so.. there you have it. Anyway, have fun reading.**_

* * *

><p>Off-duty cop. Quite the title, with a nice ring to it. Especially the 'off-duty' part. In any other job it usually means 'you can go screw yourselves', because hey – not my problem, I'm off duty, call me tomorrow. But not with this job, no. Being off-duty cop just means you're off duty on paper, when in reality, you're always on duty, always looking for threats, always ready to stop the crime, because yeah – that's who you are. So in the end, there is no rest, no chance of putting the day just behind you, enjoying free time without obligation to return to work in like five seconds. Maybe that's why they call it a calling more than a job. Because no sane person would choose it without putting their whole soul in it, not caring about lousy salary, not-paid overtime and big chance of ending his work day in body bag. Not to mention the never-ending duty, 26 hours a day.<p>

Officer Jamie Reagan knew that all too well, but he didn't care. Call it a calling, call it motivation of completely deranged person, but he loved his job. He still didn't get tired of it, even after five years and everything him and his family went through. He just couldn't quit loving this job. But there were times, when he would really really like to get some rest. Let anyone else worry about the mess. But being the 'anyone else', he knew he would never get that. But girl can hope, right? Especially on Sunday afternoon. Who would commit crimes on Sunday afternoon? Come on – it's Sunday!

So when he entered the small grocery shop with no apparent threats, he really didn't expect what was about to happen. There were just four more customers, two kids – one looked like teenager, the other younger, perhaps siblings; middle-aged woman and smug-looking suit. He wasn't sure what Mr. Wall Street was doing in this neighborhood , but maybe he wanted to buy some property nearby, or the building housing the shop itself, which wasn't so unheard of. So Jamie was maybe curious, but not entirely suspicious, dismissing it altogether. More confusing was the fidgeting of the woman, she was shooting glances between the clock, doors and two kids, who seemed to have heated discussion. Every now and then, the older one sharply looked up, scanning the room, laying his eyes on each customer before refocusing on his younger companion. It was the strangest luck – or bad luck, he supposed – that he never looked up when the woman was staring at them. But he did – _of course he did! – _notice Jamie. Although he didn't stop talking in low voice, he narrowed his eyes as he took in Jamie's demeanor. For a brief second he locked his eyes with Jamie's and Jamie thought there was something vaguely familiar about him, but then the kid's gaze was broken and Jamie was left with no idea where did he see those eyes accompanied by freckles. The kid lowered his eyes, looking him up and down as if searching for any threats. And Jamie was sure, he found it, when he stared at the place he had hidden his off-duty weapon. Well, stared, it didn't take more than two seconds, but when the kid locked his eyes with his again, the whole message behind them was clear. The suspicion was gone, replaced by terrifying gaze, threatening him, daring him to try something, while the rest of his body radiated protectiveness, shielding the younger boy from Jamie. And Jamie knew street kids when he saw them and he knew they would've bolted if he was to approach them, so he did the second best thing, he turned away from them, keeping an eye on the woman instead. He thought about approaching her, but that way, he wouldn't probably get the answers he needed. The way she was stealing glances at the kids just wasn't right. And her demeanor was nervous, yet determined, like that of the petty criminal who was about to make terrible mistake. And boy, she did. The kids were at the counter, ready to leave – _when did they get there?! _- when she stopped them. Jamie didn't hear what was being said, but he could see the dangerous sparks in teenager's eyes. And look in his eyes changed into downright homicidal, when he glanced out of the shop. There were other two people coming this way, accompanied by two police officers Jamie knew very well. But that was not what set the boy off, no. Although he was giving dangerous vibes, he tightened his jaw, clenched his fists and had homicidal look, he was acting strangely calm. It didn't take Jamie with a gun, creepy woman talking about whatever they were talking about, or other cops coming this way. All it took was the woman's hand on the hand of the younger boy. As soon as she touched him, teenager's calm demeanor disappeared, yanking the young boy out of her grasp and pulling a .45 from place unknown to Jamie. Although the kid was nowhere to calm, his hand was steady and his voice even as he loudly announced:

"You're not taking my brother."

* * *

><p><em>Jamie should be here by now. <em>Detective Danny Reagan was determined not to panic. So he didn't. Maybe he was little anxious. Nervous. Worried. Pissed off. But he was _not _panicking. Definitely not. Jamie was a little late, so what? He himself has done it thousand times. So no need to worry. What did he say the other day? He's not a kid anymore. He can take care of himself. Right. No need to worry. Except the last time he said it, he ended up being caught on fire. So Danny had hard time believing that he could, in fact, take care of himself. And also it was Sunday dinner, there was no way he would've missed it, not without serious reason, not without letting everyone know. And he didn't. Technically, he still had time to make it, but Jamie was usually early. Always. So that's why Danny was _not _panicking. But others obviously didn't have the same opinion. They were shooting worried glances at him, his father even asking if he was okay, Danny all dismissing by saying it's nothing, he's fine. Yet he was not fine. Not even close. Jamie wasn't supposed to be late. He never was. But he was _not _panicking. Definitely not.

"Danny. You look close to heart attack." the voice of the woman he loved said.

"What?" he said distracted, still _not _panicking.

"What's going on with you?" Linda asked, piercing her eyes to his. _Oh damn. _He never could resist those. She always got the truth out of him either way, it was easier to give up. He leaned to her and talked in low voice, so the others wouldn't hear.

"It's just.. Jamie should be here by now, right? It's not like him to be late. I know, I know he's not technically late yet, but for him, he is."

"Have you tried to call him?" Linda asked calmly in soothing voice.

"What? No!"

"Why?" Linda said, looking genuinely curious.

"I-I was just.. well, because.. just because!" Danny said, inadvertently raising his voice, looking more and more frustrated with the direction this was headed in. He didn't even notice that he caught the attention of other family members. The only thing he noticed was that Linda did not look impressed.

"I see. Just because. I think you don't want him to think of you as an overprotective panicking and rather annoying older brother."

Danny didn't acknowledge the insult, because once he heard _that _word, his mind went on the auto-pilot.

"I'm not panicking!" he yelled, making everyone jump.

"What's troubling you, son?" his father, and coincidentally also Commissioner, asked.

But before he could even open his mouth, the phone rang and his world was about to crumble down. Because once in his life, he was _not _panicking for the right reason. And this time, he hated himself for being right. He looked at horrified expressions of everyone present; once they heard the news, they were unable to move. But not him, no. Because now, he truly wasn't panicking. He was preparing for bloodshed that would follow. With determination in his eyes, more pissed than anything else, he announced more to himself than anyone else:

"They are not taking my brother."


	2. Chapter 2

_Focus. _Yes. He needed to focus. He was _not _panicking. He couldn't. He needed to be pissed, not afraid. And he _was. _Just a few minutes ago, at the house, he was pissed, extremely pissed, there-will-be-blood-pissed. But once he sat in the car it consumed him again. The fear that he will lose another brother. He didn't think he could take it again. So there he was. Not-pissed-panicked-trying-to-be-pissed-again-idiot who looked downright suicidal to the other traffic participants. _Okay. Not panicking._ _I can do it. _Hell, he was fooling himself, of course he was panicking! His brother – his little, kid brother – was in life-threatening danger. Again. And he wasn't by his side to protect him. Again. Why did this always happen? Someone must have hated him. Yeah, some idiot _up there_ hated him and now he was getting laugh of his life. _I'm gonna rip you apart, you son of a.. _Great, now he was being blasphemous. He was going to end up in Hell, definitely. First, not being there for his little brother and now he was pointing his anger towards _Him_. Just. Freaking. Great. He hit a steering wheel, repeatedly, accidentally hitting the horn. _Damn it. _He just hoped that only thing that would happen on this road would be just irritating other drivers. Because if there was something to happen, what would he say then? _Hey, sorry bro, couldn't save you, can't even drive without crashing. _As on cue, he nearly collided with oncoming traffic. _Crap. _He had to calm down. Yes. Just a little bit. He can do it. Yes. Deep breaths. He can do it. _God damn it! _He was hitting the steering wheel again, hoping he will avoid the horn this time. _Why does it have to be Jamie?! _

* * *

><p>One. Two. Three. Four. Three in play, fourth hidden. Jamie hoped there wasn't fifth. It was bad enough as it was. Thick atmosphere was filling the whole shop. The fire was radiating from young eyes, threatening to burn anything and anyone in close distance. Creepy Woman was frozen to the spot, staring into the barrel, dreamy expression on her face, unable to comprehend what was happening. Wall Street was bitching about 'the scum', but no one paid any attention to him. The clerk was blinking rapidly, like it was all just a dream, or maybe the result of smoking too much pot. Not one of them could believe there was a kid with a gun, with every intention to use it.<p>

The same didn't go for Jamie, though – or the other two officers, for that matter. On-duty cops were shouting obligatory orders, while the off-duty one walked slowly closer, hoping to diffuse the situation. The teenager looked anxious, trapped, like a caged animal, but the gun never wavered. The fire in his eyes seemed to intensify as he hissed through the clenched teeth:

"Get. Out."

The cops didn't move a inch, but Creepy Woman did. She tried to take a step towards the door, but angry voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Not you. _Them_." he said, spitting the last word like a curse. On-duty cops still didn't move. The kid was staring at them, but by the corner of his eye he was scanning the rest of the shop for any other threats. Jamie was close enough to attempt to calm him down, so that he did.

"Listen kid, why don't you put down the gun?" he said calmly.

"They're not taking my brother." the kid said, with clear determination in his voice. Jamie was then sure – he _would _use the gun, if anyone was to even touch his brother again. And that determination was very dangerous, especially with another three guns in play, two already drawn out.

"Okay. Just calm down." Jamie said, slowly advancing closer. "Wanna tell me what happened here?"

He expected his fellow officers telling him to step away, with him close to line of fire and all, he expected Wall Street's bitching, he even expected the clerk's crying, but he did _not _expect Creepy Woman to join the conversation, especially when all the kid's anger was directed at her. But she did. And in times like this, Jamie was losing all hope in humanity – some people just couldn't get any more stupid.

"I was just.." she said, stupidly refocusing the kid's homicidal look on her again, not to mention his gun.

"You shut up, bitch!" he snapped at her, as he pointed the gun in her direction. Jamie's colleagues were getting twitchy, he could see that. He had to do something. Quickly.

"Hey, hey. Focus on me, kiddo." Jamie noticed pain-filled expression, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared.

"I'm not a kid." he said insolently, like a child he really was. He gave him what he was hoping was comforting smile and resumed with conversation, pretending there wasn't anyone else.

"All right. What's your name?" he asked and the pained look appeared again, but this time, it remained.

"You know. Everybody knows." he said in resigned voice, the pain in his eyes still present.

"Just humor me." Jamie said, because – yeah, he was familiar, but that was about it. He had no idea where did he see him.

"Dean." the boy said quietly. _Dean_. _No, still nothing._

"Okay, Dean. I'm Jamie. What happened here?" Jamie asked and could see the conflicted look. The boy was contemplating whether he should trust him enough to tell him. In the end there was careless expression on his face, like it didn't matter if he told him. And so he did.

"She wanted to take Sam. But we have to be together. She wouldn't listen."

_Dean and Sam. Sam and Dean. _Right then Jamie got it. But he still couldn't believe it. Could it really be them? The Winchester Brothers? But as he was looking at the kid, he knew he was right. The long missing children were right here, in front of him. That explained where he saw them – there was time _everyone _was looking for them, without any luck. And he meets them in random grocery shop. Who would've guessed, huh?

And as soon as he knew who the boy was, he knew what was this all about. There is no worse thing in the eyes of two brothers who have no one but each other than to be separated. It's their worst fear, the scariest nightmare, the one thing the older brother will never ever allow to happen. Even if it means taking hostages.

"Peters, Jenkins, stand down. Get out of here." he addressed his colleagues, knowing there was no chance Dean would give up with them in the room.

"Reagan.." Jenkins started, but was sharply interrupted by Jamie.

"He's on the edge. You're making it worse. Out." Jamie said, but his colleagues were looking at him disapprovingly, not moving a inch. "On my responsibility. Out!" He barked at them, and this time, he was successful. He sighed with relief and focused his attention on Dean, who relaxed slightly, but was still pointing the gun at Creepy Woman.

"Dean. Put down the gun, please. You have my word, no one will separate you." he said in soothing voice.

"Your word means jack squat." Dean said sharply, pained look gone with angry one in his place.

"Dean." the small voice said. Everyone looked at the younger boy, surprised. For the whole time he didn't say a word, it was like he wasn't even there. Quite the irony – when this whole mess was because his brother was protecting him. Said brother looked at him, with eternal love in his eyes, his whole posture radiating affection towards him, there was visible unbreakable bond between them, the kind only brothers could have.

"He's nice." the boy – Sam – said. And it looked like there was whole another meaning behind that sentence, like there was some silent conversation between the brothers that no one else was capable being part of.

"You sure, Sammy?" Dean asked softly.

"Yeah." Sam said, with big eyes looking up at his brother. It was like unsaid request, silent pleading to – Jamie didn't know what, because apparently these brothers had the most incredible non-verbal communication he had ever seen. Dean was looking into his brother's eyes, as if deciding whether he should listen to his request, whatever it was. In the end, puppy-dog eyes of the younger brother seemed to win, because Dean sighed, resigned.

"Fine. Here you go, officer 'Nice'." he said, slowly lowering his gun.

"Thank you, Dean." Jamie said, smiling at him and approaching him, so he could take the gun. But his joy was short-lived, when they heard another sirens, closing in. Grip on the gun tightened again and before Jamie realized _what the hell happened_, he was staring right into the muzzle. He glanced around the shop and saw they were alone. He didn't know when exactly the others left, but it had to be somewhere between the time Dean lowered his gun and the time the sirens rang out. And when he looked at Dean, he knew all the trust he gained was thrown out of the window. He met Dean's eyes full of rage and he saw that the fire was back in place again, worse than ever before. It matched his menacing voice as he said:

"You tricked me."


End file.
